Always Means Forever
by LitaMalfoyKise
Summary: Severus Snape hará un recorrido por el pasado, un largo, tortuoso y satisfactorio recorrido [lo se, asqueroso]
1. Prologo

Always Means Forever

Severus Snape se pasea silenciosamente por los pasillos del colegio, con los libros entre sus brazos, la mirada en alto y la espalda recta. Podría creerse, debido a como lo acabo de explicar, que tiene unos 13 o 15 años tal vez, pero no. Severus ya es un adulto, un profesor del colegio mas pasa sus días recordando cada cosa que vivio durante sus años de alumno en ese lugar. Cada dolor, cada sentimiento, cada palabra...todo parece ser tan real.  
Cada paso que da al pasado, más se aleja del futuro. Permanece en un constane viaje a sus memorias, permanece simplemente en aquel vacio entre ambos mundos. Deseando haber hecho una o dos cosas diferentes. Cambiar un poco lo ocurrido sin que esa oportunidad realmente se presente.

Así que, sumido en sus pensamientos, Severus Snape nos guia a travez de lo que fue su tortuosa infancia y adolecencia, sus grandes batallas perdidas y su amor amigos y azañas. Nos muestra una verdadera Narcissa, un increible Rudolph y un impasible Amycus. Nos enseña que quizas, solo quizas, los chicos buenos no deberian quedarse con la chica.

"No eres el unico, Severus, que tiene el corazón roto" las palabras de Narcissa lo hicieron voltear "Sirius esta saliendo...con él"

"Tomamos deciciones diferentes, Sev, pero es lo mismo" tranquilo, distante y frio Rudolph lo miro con cuidado "El amor nos atonta, sabias?"


	2. Narcissa Was Just Perfect

Narcissa Was…Just Perfect

_Severus Snape estaba de pie, junto a su nuevo escritorio. El recién nombrado director se había encerrado en su oficina desde que habían llegado los alumnos, se negó al pedido de la profesora minerva para ir a cenar y todos desistieron de intentar convencerlo._

_Se puso a curosear por las cosas que antes pertenecían a Albus Dumbledore, y finalmente encontró el pesandero. Nunca le habían parecido realmente interesantes o útiles en ningun sentido, no le habían atraído en nada, pero en ese momento ya fuera por la curiosidad o por simples ganas, quiso saber como sería hundir su cabeza en los recuerdos de alguien más de manera casi literal, presente mas no físicamente, mirar como se veían ciertas cosas desde afuera. _

_Su mano temblo al pasar por los frascos de recuerdos. Sus ojos vagaron cansados por el lugar, que demonios hacía ahí? Quería verse en una mejor época. Su mejor época. Cuando todo era mucho más simple. _

_Sonrio, al ver un frasco con un nombre absolutamente familiar. Lo tomo con los dedos, con delicadeza, no quería romperlo. Quito la pequeña tapita de vidrio que tenía y la vertió en el pensadero, dispuesto a ver lo que sea que haya estado ahí. Miro con desconfianza la imagen que comenzaba a formarse, y entonces metió la cabeza en el agua._

Resoplé, podría haber jurado que me estaba ahogando. Sentí como mi cuerpo caía sobre la alfombra de la sala común de Slytherin, había olor a chocolate en el ambiente, perfumes caros y miradas extrañas. Aun así, dentro de la calidad que aparentemente había en el sitio, pude sentir una extraña pesades en la espalda. Pronto la sala se vacio, y solo una muchacha rubia que – debo admitir- me costo reconocer seguía leyendo tranquila el libro entre sus manos. Tenía ese semblante típico de Slytherin, de familia rica, una mirada despreocupada, el cabello largo y rubio, unos grandes ojos grises y una sonrisa pequeña de satisfacción en los labios.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, era Narcissa. MI Cissy, mi pequeña Cissy. Tan preciosa como la recordaba, tan imponente y real, era ella. Estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a verla de aquella manera.

Sus ojos se alzaron, mirando en mi dirección, pronto voltee a ver, tenía las escaleras a mis espaldas, sonreí. Ahí estaba yo, con una camiseta y unos jeans tan Muggles que si Bellatrix me veía me torturaría hasta matarme. Me reí para mi, sabía que nadie más podía oírme, pero quería poder hablar con mi viejo yo y decirle que hiciera las cosas diferentes, pero yo sabía que no podía, que por más que quisiera hacerlo no debía.

Así que me observe a mi mismo bajar medio saltando las escaleras, y dirigirme con cuidado hacía donde estaba la rubia. Parecia que estábamos en tercero, lo se porque la cadena de mi cumpleaños de ese año cuelga radiante por mi cuello, y esa se rompió a mediados de tercero.

- Hola, Ciss- ella alza la vista y me mira, sonríe y cierra el libro con cuidado de marcar la pagina en la que estaba- Vienes con Lyls y conmigo al pueblo.

- Iré con Sirius y James, pero volveré muy pronto para ir a leer con Remus y jugar cartas con Peter- me dice, fruncí el ceño al igual que mi yo más joven. Ella se ríe, camino hasta una mesa y dejo el libro- No puedes odiarlos por siempre, Severus.

- Claro que puedo- dijimos a la vez- Sobre todo a Potter- escupimos, sonreí ante eso, era tan divertido verme así- No entiendo porque…

- Te gusta, no? No James, si no Lily- pregunta con cuidado, mirándome con ojos cautelosos- Es eso? No puedes ni respirar sabiendo que James jamás se va arendir…sabiendo que ella no sabe que tu darías tu vida por ella…- me vi bajar la mirada y ella solo suspiro pronfudo, mirándome con pena- Severus, Severus por favor…no te hagas esto.

- Le diré a Lily que no quieres venir con nosotros- salí por la puerta, para irme por el pasillo.

Narcissa Black era, de lejos, todo lo contrario a lo que se podría creer. Tenía la manía de adorar a los Gryffindor, tenía esa mirada calida en medio de la frialdad absoluta en la que había sido criada. Narcissa en ese momento solo era Cissy, y yo era su amigo, de los pocos Slytherin que querían hablar con ella, de los pocos idiotas que amaban estar con ella.

El recuerdo se desvaneció y yo salí del pensadoro. Suspire mirando al vacio del lugar, el recuerdo de Narcissa me hizo añorar tiempos pasados. Si, puede que no hayan sido los mejores pero Merlin, fueron geniales en muchos sentidos, fueron estupendos.

Sonreí, pero pronto mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Mi respiración se agito de manera asquerosa y no sabía como reaccionar a la gran orda de sentimientos que he evitado tener desde que Lily Potter murió. Intenté calmarme por todos los medios pero termine derrumbándome, sentado en la gran silla de Dumbledore, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos lo suficientemente destrozado como para levantarme.

Me preguntó como sería sentir ese calor otra vez, el pasado antes de la guerra mágica, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Tome mi varita y cerré la puerta con fuerza para que nadie fuera a molestar. Solloce en silencio, en medio de la oscuridad luego de haber apagado todas las velas. Quería gritar, con todas mis fuerzas, sentir que el dolor salía de mi cuerpo.

Una idea rodeo mi mente y me levante de mi silla. Camine nuevamente al pensadero. Si no podía rehacer las cosas, por lo menos podía mirar.

Rebusqué entre los frascos…debía haber algo útil, encontré muchos. Albus parecía estar enormemente interesado en el pasado. En un momento de desesperación, los lance todos al pensadero, sin meditarlo y metí la cabeza dentro.

Las cosas se movieron mucho y yo solo cai de bruses al suelo, frio, rocoso y vacio de mi cuarto, en mi casa.

_Severus se vio a si mismo leyendo atentamente un libro de pociones, no podía tener más de 12 años recién cumplidos. Parecia tan concentrado, tan en paz que simplemente no podía creer que hubo un hermoso tiempo en el que él podía leer con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca._

- _Idiota- sintió un grito a la vez que se abría la puerta- Hay un chica buscándote- Severus se levanto con rapidez y miro a su padre emocionado, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formo en su rostro_

- _Rubia o Pelirroja?- inquirió_

- _Rubia- dice Tobias saliendo del cuarto pegando un portazo._

_Severus Snape tenía un padre abusivo, una madre demasiado sumisa y una vida de mierda. Pero el único momento en la vida que realmente disfrutaba era cuando estaba con sus amigas. Narcissa hacía un condenado gran esfuerzo para escapar de casa durante las vacaciones y colarse en el mundo muggle un par de días._

_El director se vio a si mismo ponerse los zapatos con rapidez y arreglarse el pelo recién secado en el espejo, sonriendo. Se rio de si mismo, era patético que se arreglara para una chica que no le gustaba y que era igual o peor de desordenada y despreocupada por su aspecto que un chico sucio._

_Salio de su cuarto, beso la mejilla de su madre y se alejo corriendo. El mayor se quedo mirando la hermosura palida de su madre, que había muerto hace años atrás, le pareció casi fantástico el estar ahí, oir su voz gritando que se cuidara y abrigara, que deseo estar ahí para siempre._

_En paz_

_Se vio abrir la puerta y sonreir con dulzura al ver el pequeño cuerpo de Narcissa sentada en el suelo, en la cuneta de la calle. No dijo nada y procuro no causar ningun ruido, abrió la reja y salió despacio, pronto rodeo su cuello con los brazos y la atrajo hacia si, haciéndola caer hacía atrás._

- _Hola, Severus- pronuncio con aquella voz calmadamente controlada_

- _Como saliste de tu casa?- inquirió_

_Severus se rio de si mismo, esa era una pregunta cuya respuesta no querías escuchar, menos de Narcissa, porque era demasiado honesta, demasiado…ella. La rubia se rie, y se levanta para ponerse a caminar. _

_No se había peinado, era obvio, traia unos pantalones algo rotos, una camiseta que podría apostar era de Bella- por lo grande que le quedaba- y una chaqueta de cuero de Sirius. Los zapatos era lo único que Severus sabía que eran de ella, porque él se los regalo, eran demasiado Muggles para ser de alguien de su familia._

- _No quieres oírlo- se rie- Y…Donde esta Lyls?_

- _En la playa, solo por hoy- cuenta- Solo seremos tu y yo, por hoy_

- _Enserio no esta?- pregunta algo preocupada_

- _Si, que tiene?- levanta los hombros_

- _Donde hay un teléfono?_

- _En casa…si quieres…espera…a quien mierda quieres llamar?- la mira algo alterado- Estan aquí, no es así? Así saliste de tu casa? Sobornando a tu primo para que te dejaran salir? Quienes estan? Potter y Peter?_

- _Remus, Sirius y James, de hecho- susurra- Les dire que se vayan, lo juro_

- _Como puedes…? Querías que viniera o no? Ademas son mis amigos…los hubiera traido de cualquier modo…de hecho- lo mira con ojos de cachorrito al verlo molesto- hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi…o no?_

_Ambos Severus relajaron los gestos de molestia, y medio sonrieron ante la mirada de la pequeña Black, y se vieron nuevamente cejados por su hermosura. El mayor no podía creer que todavía después de tanto siguiera cayendo si ponía ojos de corderito y una pequeña sonrisa._

_Su pequeño yo suspiro, y la jalo de la chaqueta para guiarla hasta donde estaba el teléfono, ambos la miraron hablar con James con más odio del que creían posible, el rencor y el dolor pasado volvió a tomar el control de las acciones de Severus y comenzo a pasearse por su casa como si realmente fuera él, por la cocina, por el comedor, sentándose en el sillón de manera nerviosa, casi mordiéndome las uñas. _

_Mientras su otro yo hacía algo bastante parecido, solo que de vez en vez se detenia para decirle a su amiga que se apresurara que no es como si no fuera a ver a…"el muy hijo de puta" otra vez, ella lo fulmino, pero en el fondo creía que era muy divertido ver como intentaba sonar como un chico malo sin lograrlo jamás. _

- _De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana, guapote- se rie la rubia y cuelga el teléfono- No me mires así_

- _Te odio- suelta, sin ninguna emoción aparente_

- _No es cierto- sonrie- Tu no puedes odiarme- levanta una ceja_

_Severus murmuro para si mismo "Me amas lo suficiente como para matar por mi, y para aceptar por mi"_

- _Me amas lo suficiente como para matar por mi…y aceptar por mi, lo que sea que se me ocurra pedirte tu lo haras- sonrie- porque sabes que yo haría lo mismo por ti_

_Ese comentario, esas antiguas promesas, ese viejo apoyo habían llevado a Narcissa a acudir a él, inclusive cuando ya ni se llevaban bien, era eso mismo lo que la hizo confiar su vida y la de su hijo a él, sin pensarlo ni siquiera dos veces._

_Severus la miro con cuidado, quieria intentarlo, paso su mano por el dorso de su cara como si fuera algo realmente preciado para él, mas no pudo, no sintió nada más que una nube extraña esparciéndose entre sus dedos._

_Su yo joven se rio ante la afirmación de la rubia, bajo los ojos sabiendo que era cierto lo que ella decía era absolutamente cierto. _

- _Bueno cariño, deberíamos irnos…hay mucho que recorrer- sonrie el chico- Tu y yo…iremos a descubrir muchas cosas hoy…te enseñare cosas Muggles_

- _Hay una tienda de discos geniales como a unas tres calles de aquí- señala ella- Discos de Rooling Stone estan esperando por mi, cariño_

- _De acuerdo- rodea sus hombros con su brazo- Mientras no me cambies por Lupin esta todo bien_

_El recuerdo se disipo, y el se vio rodeado de una total oscuridad, pensando y recordando lo perfecta que era Narcissa Black. Su Narcissa. En el tiempo que era solo Cissy._

Narcissa Was…Just Perfect

_Severus Snape estaba de pie, junto a su nuevo escritorio. El recién nombrado director se había encerrado en su oficina desde que habían llegado los alumnos, se negó al pedido de la profesora minerva para ir a cenar y todos desistieron de intentar convencerlo._

_Se puso a curosear por las cosas que antes pertenecían a Albus Dumbledore, y finalmente encontró el pesandero. Nunca le habían parecido realmente interesantes o útiles en ningun sentido, no le habían atraído en nada, pero en ese momento ya fuera por la curiosidad o por simples ganas, quiso saber como sería hundir su cabeza en los recuerdos de alguien más de manera casi literal, presente mas no físicamente, mirar como se veían ciertas cosas desde afuera. _

_Su mano temblo al pasar por los frascos de recuerdos. Sus ojos vagaron cansados por el lugar, que demonios hacía ahí? Quería verse en una mejor época. Su mejor época. Cuando todo era mucho más simple. _

_Sonrio, al ver un frasco con un nombre absolutamente familiar. Lo tomo con los dedos, con delicadeza, no quería romperlo. Quito la pequeña tapita de vidrio que tenía y la vertió en el pensadero, dispuesto a ver lo que sea que haya estado ahí. Miro con desconfianza la imagen que comenzaba a formarse, y entonces metió la cabeza en el agua._

Resoplé, podría haber jurado que me estaba ahogando. Sentí como mi cuerpo caía sobre la alfombra de la sala común de Slytherin, había olor a chocolate en el ambiente, perfumes caros y miradas extrañas. Aun así, dentro de la calidad que aparentemente había en el sitio, pude sentir una extraña pesades en la espalda. Pronto la sala se vacio, y solo una muchacha rubia que – debo admitir- me costo reconocer seguía leyendo tranquila el libro entre sus manos. Tenía ese semblante típico de Slytherin, de familia rica, una mirada despreocupada, el cabello largo y rubio, unos grandes ojos grises y una sonrisa pequeña de satisfacción en los labios.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, era Narcissa. MI Cissy, mi pequeña Cissy. Tan preciosa como la recordaba, tan imponente y real, era ella. Estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a verla de aquella manera.

Sus ojos se alzaron, mirando en mi dirección, pronto voltee a ver, tenía las escaleras a mis espaldas, sonreí. Ahí estaba yo, con una camiseta y unos jeans tan Muggles que si Bellatrix me veía me torturaría hasta matarme. Me reí para mi, sabía que nadie más podía oírme, pero quería poder hablar con mi viejo yo y decirle que hiciera las cosas diferentes, pero yo sabía que no podía, que por más que quisiera hacerlo no debía.

Así que me observe a mi mismo bajar medio saltando las escaleras, y dirigirme con cuidado hacía donde estaba la rubia. Parecia que estábamos en tercero, lo se porque la cadena de mi cumpleaños de ese año cuelga radiante por mi cuello, y esa se rompió a mediados de tercero.

- Hola, Ciss- ella alza la vista y me mira, sonríe y cierra el libro con cuidado de marcar la pagina en la que estaba- Vienes con Lyls y conmigo al pueblo.

- Iré con Sirius y James, pero volveré muy pronto para ir a leer con Remus y jugar cartas con Peter- me dice, fruncí el ceño al igual que mi yo más joven. Ella se ríe, camino hasta una mesa y dejo el libro- No puedes odiarlos por siempre, Severus.

- Claro que puedo- dijimos a la vez- Sobre todo a Potter- escupimos, sonreí ante eso, era tan divertido verme así- No entiendo porque…

- Te gusta, no? No James, si no Lily- pregunta con cuidado, mirándome con ojos cautelosos- Es eso? No puedes ni respirar sabiendo que James jamás se va arendir…sabiendo que ella no sabe que tu darías tu vida por ella…- me vi bajar la mirada y ella solo suspiro pronfudo, mirándome con pena- Severus, Severus por favor…no te hagas esto.

- Le diré a Lily que no quieres venir con nosotros- salí por la puerta, para irme por el pasillo.

Narcissa Black era, de lejos, todo lo contrario a lo que se podría creer. Tenía la manía de adorar a los Gryffindor, tenía esa mirada calida en medio de la frialdad absoluta en la que había sido criada. Narcissa en ese momento solo era Cissy, y yo era su amigo, de los pocos Slytherin que querían hablar con ella, de los pocos idiotas que amaban estar con ella.

El recuerdo se desvaneció y yo salí del pensadoro. Suspire mirando al vacio del lugar, el recuerdo de Narcissa me hizo añorar tiempos pasados. Si, puede que no hayan sido los mejores pero Merlin, fueron geniales en muchos sentidos, fueron estupendos.

Sonreí, pero pronto mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Mi respiración se agito de manera asquerosa y no sabía como reaccionar a la gran orda de sentimientos que he evitado tener desde que Lily Potter murió. Intenté calmarme por todos los medios pero termine derrumbándome, sentado en la gran silla de Dumbledore, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos lo suficientemente destrozado como para levantarme.

Me preguntó como sería sentir ese calor otra vez, el pasado antes de la guerra mágica, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Tome mi varita y cerré la puerta con fuerza para que nadie fuera a molestar. Solloce en silencio, en medio de la oscuridad luego de haber apagado todas las velas. Quería gritar, con todas mis fuerzas, sentir que el dolor salía de mi cuerpo.

Una idea rodeo mi mente y me levante de mi silla. Camine nuevamente al pensadero. Si no podía rehacer las cosas, por lo menos podía mirar.

Rebusqué entre los frascos…debía haber algo útil, encontré muchos. Albus parecía estar enormemente interesado en el pasado. En un momento de desesperación, los lance todos al pensadero, sin meditarlo y metí la cabeza dentro.

Las cosas se movieron mucho y yo solo cai de bruses al suelo, frio, rocoso y vacio de mi cuarto, en mi casa.

_Severus se vio a si mismo leyendo atentamente un libro de pociones, no podía tener más de 12 años recién cumplidos. Parecia tan concentrado, tan en paz que simplemente no podía creer que hubo un hermoso tiempo en el que él podía leer con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca._

- _Idiota- sintió un grito a la vez que se abría la puerta- Hay un chica buscándote- Severus se levanto con rapidez y miro a su padre emocionado, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formo en su rostro_

- _Rubia o Pelirroja?- inquirió_

- _Rubia- dice Tobias saliendo del cuarto pegando un portazo._

_Severus Snape tenía un padre abusivo, una madre demasiado sumisa y una vida de mierda. Pero el único momento en la vida que realmente disfrutaba era cuando estaba con sus amigas. Narcissa hacía un condenado gran esfuerzo para escapar de casa durante las vacaciones y colarse en el mundo muggle un par de días._

_El director se vio a si mismo ponerse los zapatos con rapidez y arreglarse el pelo recién secado en el espejo, sonriendo. Se rio de si mismo, era patético que se arreglara para una chica que no le gustaba y que era igual o peor de desordenada y despreocupada por su aspecto que un chico sucio._

_Salio de su cuarto, beso la mejilla de su madre y se alejo corriendo. El mayor se quedo mirando la hermosura palida de su madre, que había muerto hace años atrás, le pareció casi fantástico el estar ahí, oir su voz gritando que se cuidara y abrigara, que deseo estar ahí para siempre._

_En paz_

_Se vio abrir la puerta y sonreir con dulzura al ver el pequeño cuerpo de Narcissa sentada en el suelo, en la cuneta de la calle. No dijo nada y procuro no causar ningun ruido, abrió la reja y salió despacio, pronto rodeo su cuello con los brazos y la atrajo hacia si, haciéndola caer hacía atrás._

- _Hola, Severus- pronuncio con aquella voz calmadamente controlada_

- _Como saliste de tu casa?- inquirió_

_Severus se rio de si mismo, esa era una pregunta cuya respuesta no querías escuchar, menos de Narcissa, porque era demasiado honesta, demasiado…ella. La rubia se rie, y se levanta para ponerse a caminar. _

_No se había peinado, era obvio, traia unos pantalones algo rotos, una camiseta que podría apostar era de Bella- por lo grande que le quedaba- y una chaqueta de cuero de Sirius. Los zapatos era lo único que Severus sabía que eran de ella, porque él se los regalo, eran demasiado Muggles para ser de alguien de su familia._

- _No quieres oírlo- se rie- Y…Donde esta Lyls?_

- _En la playa, solo por hoy- cuenta- Solo seremos tu y yo, por hoy_

- _Enserio no esta?- pregunta algo preocupada_

- _Si, que tiene?- levanta los hombros_

- _Donde hay un teléfono?_

- _En casa…si quieres…espera…a quien mierda quieres llamar?- la mira algo alterado- Estan aquí, no es así? Así saliste de tu casa? Sobornando a tu primo para que te dejaran salir? Quienes estan? Potter y Peter?_

- _Remus, Sirius y James, de hecho- susurra- Les dire que se vayan, lo juro_

- _Como puedes…? Querías que viniera o no? Ademas son mis amigos…los hubiera traido de cualquier modo…de hecho- lo mira con ojos de cachorrito al verlo molesto- hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi…o no?_

_Ambos Severus relajaron los gestos de molestia, y medio sonrieron ante la mirada de la pequeña Black, y se vieron nuevamente cejados por su hermosura. El mayor no podía creer que todavía después de tanto siguiera cayendo si ponía ojos de corderito y una pequeña sonrisa._

_Su pequeño yo suspiro, y la jalo de la chaqueta para guiarla hasta donde estaba el teléfono, ambos la miraron hablar con James con más odio del que creían posible, el rencor y el dolor pasado volvió a tomar el control de las acciones de Severus y comenzo a pasearse por su casa como si realmente fuera él, por la cocina, por el comedor, sentándose en el sillón de manera nerviosa, casi mordiéndome las uñas. _

_Mientras su otro yo hacía algo bastante parecido, solo que de vez en vez se detenia para decirle a su amiga que se apresurara que no es como si no fuera a ver a…"el muy hijo de puta" otra vez, ella lo fulmino, pero en el fondo creía que era muy divertido ver como intentaba sonar como un chico malo sin lograrlo jamás. _

- _De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana, guapote- se rie la rubia y cuelga el teléfono- No me mires así_

- _Te odio- suelta, sin ninguna emoción aparente_

- _No es cierto- sonrie- Tu no puedes odiarme- levanta una ceja_

_Severus murmuro para si mismo "Me amas lo suficiente como para matar por mi, y para aceptar por mi"_

- _Me amas lo suficiente como para matar por mi…y aceptar por mi, lo que sea que se me ocurra pedirte tu lo haras- sonrie- porque sabes que yo haría lo mismo por ti_

_Ese comentario, esas antiguas promesas, ese viejo apoyo habían llevado a Narcissa a acudir a él, inclusive cuando ya ni se llevaban bien, era eso mismo lo que la hizo confiar su vida y la de su hijo a él, sin pensarlo ni siquiera dos veces._

_Severus la miro con cuidado, quieria intentarlo, paso su mano por el dorso de su cara como si fuera algo realmente preciado para él, mas no pudo, no sintió nada más que una nube extraña esparciéndose entre sus dedos._

_Su yo joven se rio ante la afirmación de la rubia, bajo los ojos sabiendo que era cierto lo que ella decía era absolutamente cierto. _

- _Bueno cariño, deberíamos irnos…hay mucho que recorrer- sonrie el chico- Tu y yo…iremos a descubrir muchas cosas hoy…te enseñare cosas Muggles_

- _Hay una tienda de discos geniales como a unas tres calles de aquí- señala ella- Discos de Rooling Stone estan esperando por mi, cariño_

- _De acuerdo- rodea sus hombros con su brazo- Mientras no me cambies por Lupin esta todo bien_

_El recuerdo se disipo, y el se vio rodeado de una total oscuridad, pensando y recordando lo perfecta que era Narcissa Black. Su Narcissa. En el tiempo que era solo Cissy._


End file.
